Dark Bowser's Worst Birthday Ever
(Dark Bowser's alarm clock goes off and he wakes up) Dark Bowser: Today it's my birthday! I'm so excited! I can't wait till I get my birthday presents and my friends are coming over for my birthday party! This going to be the best birthday this year! And I got to write my birthday list to give to Mom and Dad! My Birthday List PS4 Rainbow Vegas 2 Nintendo 3DS Pokémon Ultra Moon $1000 GameStop Gift Card Wii U New Super Mario Bros 2 for Wii U Dark Bowser: Now my birthday list is finished! Now I have to give this to Mom and Dad. (Downstairs) Dark Bowser: Dad, I've finished my birthday list! Bowser: What are you talking about, Dark Bowser?! You're absolutely getting nothing on your birthday, remember? Bowser: What are you talking about, Dad?! It's my birthday and I'm getting presents and my friends are coming over. Bowser: Friends?! You don't have friends, stupid! And the reason why you're not getting anything on your birthday because you got in expelled in school on Wednesday and got sent to military school. Ice Princess: And yesterday you got Bowser Jr arrested so you won't see him again until I call him. Bowser: And remember Monday in school you got Mr Game and Watch expelled. And you had a test on Friday and you failed! So no birthday for you this year for all this trouble-making you got into all year long. Dark Bowserer: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no you messed up my birthday again! (in Shouty's voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bowser: I don't care how you feel, but you're still not getting junk on your birthday, and that's final! Go upstairs NOW! (Upstairs in Bowser's room) Dark Bowser: Man, Mom and Dad messed up my birthday again! They do this junk every year! So I get no presents, no PS4, no Rainbow Vegas 2, no Nintendo 3DS, no Pokémon Ultra Moon, no money, no GameStop Gift Card, no Wii U and no New Super Mario Bros for Wii U! (Dark Bowser's parents arrive) Bowser: Hey, Dark Bowser, we got some presents for you. Macusoper: Is it PS4, Rainbow Vegas 2, Nintendo 3DS, Pokemon Ultra Moon, $1000, Wii U, New Super Mario Bros for Wii U and GameStop Gift Card? Bowser: Nom it's better!!! Dark Bowser: What is it?! Bowser: You're grounded for 1000 centuries! Go to bed NOW! That's your presents. Dark Bowser: HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME?! My present got to be grounded! Ice Princess: That's right. That was your only gift. Go to bed now like your father said. Bowser: And give us the list too. I will erase this junk and I will write a letter to Bowser Jr from the prison. Dark Bowser: I can't believe it. Mom and Dad have to trick me from getting me some birthday presents and they grounded me for my birthday present, and they have to erase my list and write a letter to Bowser Jr from the prison! This is the worst birthday ever! And my life is torture and miserable. Bowser: DARK BOWSER! SHUT UP AND GO TO BED! Cast Dark Bowser: Alan/Shouty Bowser: Scary Voice Ice Princess: Julie Bowser Jr: Brian Mentioned Category:Dark Bowser's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff